This invention relates in general to valve securing devices and deals more particularly with a casket lock for a valve assembly such as a utility valve assembly or the like.
In a utility service for a building, as, for example, gas service for a residence, a shutoff valve is usually provided between the main gas supply line to the building and the service line within the building. If, for any reason, it becomes necessary for the utility company to terminate service to the building, it is customary to close the shutoff valve and lock it in its closed position to interrupt the flow of gas to the building. Such a valve is usually provided with a manually movable operator and means to facilitate locking the operator in closed position with a padlock or the like. However, such a locking arrangement is not entirely satisfactory, particularly with respect to a gas valve, because the locked valve and its inlet and outlet conduit connections remain exposed to tampering, which may cause gas leakage resulting in potentially serious fire and/or explosion hazards.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved locking device for securing a valve assembly and which prevents access to both a valve and the service connections to the valve.